


One Man Hide-and-Seek

by sutekisauce



Series: Journal of Terror [1]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mild Gore, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutekisauce/pseuds/sutekisauce
Summary: They tried to play, and they need to face the consequences.Inspired from the Japanese ghost ritual, Hitori Kakurenbo.





	One Man Hide-and-Seek

“… so, basically you’re playing hide-and-seek with a ghost.” Okada explained.

 

It was all the trio’s idea. More precisely, it’s the goofy class clown, Miyake Ken who first said it.

 

“Sounds creepy.” Koichi said.

 

“And crazy.” Tsuyoshi who sat beside him added.

 

“And very reckless!” Sho yelled. “There’s no way I’m going to do it!”

 

“Sounds fun though. Count me in,” Nagase grinned.

 

“Well, if Nagase’s joining then I have no reason to lose from him,” Matsuoka said.

 

The trio—they call themselves “Coming Century”, consists of Miyake, Okada Junichi and Morita Go—no one knows how did they ended up being BFFs, but everyone knows that they always do daring things together. 

 

And sometimes they drag people to come along too. This time their victims are their ex-classmates from junior high. They successfully dragged the Domoto Duo Koichi and Tsuyoshi, even they dragged their seniors Nagase Tomoya and Matsuoka Masahiro. Somehow, Takizawa “Takki” Hideaki, their ex-classmate who’s not in the same school anymore was also there.

 

And blame Okada for dragging Sho himself into this. Even Ohno was here? Heck, how did they bribe the lazy Ohno Satoshi into joining this paranormal activity?

 

Well, Sho was never the rich popular guy in school—ever since his parents passed away, he tried his best to save up money, get part-time jobs, to feed his younger siblings, Mai and Shuu. He was a scholarship student who would forever be a nerd if he hadn’t met Okada. It was all thanks to him that he could befriend Ohno and the others. 

 

Normally Sho will always said yes whenever Okada asked him to go out, but definitely this time he would say no.

 

“Relax, it’s just a game, Sho. Do you really think a ghost will come out?” Miyake said casually. 

 

“But it’s still very risky!”

 

“Cowards! You did believe in ghosts, huh?” Morita laughed.

 

“It’s okay guys, I had a friend who tried this before. And it’s not that scary,” Takki said.

 

“…. But I think I agree with Sho-kun this time,” Ohno said, and Sho felt relieved.

 

“See!? It’s not only me who thought so!”

 

“Fine… suit yourself, crybabies. We will prove to you that this is just a game,” Morita sticked out his tongue.

 

“Well, if you guys changed your minds, you can always tell me before Saturday. I’ll add you to the group chat,” Okada told them.

 

.

 

.

 

“Satoshi,” Sho called out when they’re walking home from school. “Do you think… we should join them?”

 

“Sho-kun, I got a bad feeling about this.” Ohno answered. “Why do you suddenly change your mind? I don’t think we should join them.”

 

Sho sighed. How will he explain this to Ohno?

 

“Ah,” but Ohno seems to get what he meant already. “You feel bad for Okada-kun, right?”

 

Sho nodded. He really thank God for giving him an understanding friend like Ohno. “I… owe him a lot, you know? Even it was thanks to him that I met you.”

 

“Sho-kun. You don’t have to feel bad on something you don’t want to do… You know that you still got the right to refuse him. But if you still want to go… guess I got no choice but to go with you,” Ohno smiled.

 

“... I’ll text Okada.”

 

.

 

.

 

**_Oka_Jun invited SakuraiSho and FishingOhno to the group._ **

 

**_SakuraiSho joined the group._ **

**_FishingOhno joined the group._ **

 

**_MiyaKayyy_ **

_ OOOOO look who’s here!!! _

 

**_Do-K(ing)_Koichi_ **

_ Oooooohhhh hiii!!!! _

 

**_Do.Tsuyoshi (not Koichi)_ **

_ owo welcome _

 

**_GOGO_MORITAGOOO_ **

_ WOHOOPPP _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ Hi! You guys suddenly changed your minds, I’m surprised lol _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ OK so everyone’s here _

_ I’m going to explain how to do it _

_@MatsuNiiSama_ _@NagaSays_ _are you there_

 

**_MatsuNiiSama_ **

_ Oui _

 

**_NagaSays_ **

_ Wassuppp _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ OK here’s the manual, make sure to read it carefully and understand all of them _

_ Again, this game is called Hitori Kakurenbo, or the One-Man Hide and Seek. Yes, we play it with ghosts. _

_ You will need to prepare: _

_ *A stuffed doll that has both arms and legs _

_ *Rice _

_ *Fingernail clippers _

_ *Some sharp tools as a weapon (people say better use a wooden toothpick as it is not dangerous, or if you wanna try using a knife, go ahead lmao) _

_ *A needle + red thread _

_ *A cup of salt water _

_ *Bathtub filled with water  _

_ *A TV _

_ *A hiding place like inside your closet, etc. _

_ How to play: _

 

  * __First, give the doll a name. Ponpon, for example. Try not to use an existing person’s name.__


  * _Cut open the doll, remove all of its stuffing and replace it with the rice and some of your fingernail clippings (actually you can use some of your blood instead, but that will make the game more dangerous) After you finish filling it, sew it back using the red thread. Wrap the remaining red thread around the doll’s body._


  * _Fill the bathtub, and wait until 3 a.m. sharp._


  * _Remember to turn off all lights in your house, and turn on the TV. Make sure you are all alone without anyone else in the house when you play._


  * _At 3 a.m. sharp, go to the bathroom, bring the doll with you._


  * _The game begins the moment you close your eyes and say “First tagger is (your name)!” three times._


  * _Leave the doll inside the bathtub. Go to another room, don’t look back. Then count to ten, just like normal hide and seek._


  * _When you finished counting, go back to the bathroom, stab your doll with the weapon, and say “I found you (doll name)!”_


  * _After that, close your eyes again, and say “Now, (doll name) is it!” three times. It’s the doll’s turn now, don’t try anything reckless (totally pointing at you, Go, Ken-chan, Matsu-nii, Nagase, and Koichi), because at this point your lives are at risk as the spirit can go around the house._


  * _Leave the doll in the bathroom, and the weapon next to the doll. Pour some of the salt water into your mouth, but don’t drink it, as it protects you from the spirit._


  * _Quickly go inside your hiding place, bring the cup of remaining salt water along, and be quiet, or else the spirit would notice you. Don’t forget to bring your phone along, we will chat each other on our situation in this group chat. The TV acts as a “radar”, it will produce sounds when the spirit is near._


  * _To end the game: go out of your hiding place, bring along the cup of salt water, and search for the doll. Make sure the spirit isn’t near your hiding place when you get out. 100% possibility that the doll isn’t in the bathroom anymore. Do not look back or look into mirrors._


  * _When you find the doll, spit out the salt water on the doll, and pour the remaining salt water in the cup as well. Close your eyes, shout out “I win!” three times. The spirit will give up._


  * _Dry the doll, burn it with salt after you finish playing, or else the spirit will stay and haunt you and the house for the rest of your life._



 

 

**_NagaSays_ **

_ Well that’s scary _

 

**_MatsuNiiSama_ **

_ @NagaSays _ _ oh, you gave up _

 

**_NagaSays_ **

_ WHO GAVE UP, NOT ME OF COURSE _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ LOL _

 

**_SakuraiSho_ **

_ But it is scary, you all are crazy!! _

 

**_MiyaKayyy_ **

_ Lmao Sho-chan is scared XDD _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ As long as you follow the manuals correctly, you’re safe. _

_ Ok see you next Saturday, good luck _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

Sho looked at his table.

 

On the table, laid down his old teddy bear—his favorite doll when he was little. 

 

Should he really do this…? If he’s dead, no one’s going to take care of Mai and Shuu. And Sho wasn’t ready to face his parents in heaven, and explain to them why he was dead. No, his parents for sure wouldn’t want to accept the fact that their intelligent son had died from a stupid game.

 

_ As long as you follow the manuals correctly, you’re safe. _

 

But can he really trust Okada...? Well, Okada had never disappoint him before, but who knows?

 

He looked at the doll—if Sho remembered correctly, its name was Totoro. Yes, like the Ghibli character, even though the original Totoro wasn’t a bear.

 

Shuu will not be home for the next few days due to a class trip. And Mai went to an all-girls boarding school, so she didn’t live together with her brothers. Their parents always told them to pursue their dreams, so even though Mai didn’t mind going to a less expensive school, Sho had insisted to put her in because it was her dream school.

 

Sho sighed before he took out a small notes and a pen.

 

_ Shuu, _

_ Right now I’m going to do something risky. _

_ I don’t know if I will ever come back alive. _

_ If I didn’t, leave the house immediately, take Mai with you. And never come back. It’s for your safety. _

_ I’m sorry. _

_ -Sho _

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ Hi guys _

_ Ready? _

 

**_Do-K(ing)_Koichi_ **

_ You seem to be so excited for this _

 

**_Do.Tsuyoshi (not Koichi)_ **

_ Well, no wonder, he’s the one planning all of it _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ Lmao true _

_ But I’m also scared tbh _

_ Let’s just do this fast _

_ Coz people said if you play for more than 2 hours, the spirit will get stronger _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ You do believe the spirits will come after us huh? _

 

**_GOGO_MORITAGOOO_ **

_ Nah he’s just fooling y’all  _

 

**_FishingOhno_ **

_ Ok sorry for interrupting but when do we start? _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ In an hour _

_ Better prepare all the stuff first _

_ I bet y’all except  _ _ @SakuraiSho _ _ haven’t fill the doll with rice yet _

 

**_MiyaKayyy_ **

_ Oh shit I haven’t _

_ Brbbbbb _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ See what I mean _

 

**_SakuraiSho_ **

_ Uh, I’m ready when you guys are ready…? _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ Good. _

_ Also someone pls wake them up  _ _ @MatsuNiiSama @NagaSays _

 

**_Do.Tsuyoshi (not Koichi)_ **

_ I’ll call them _

 

**_MatsuNiiSama_ **

_ HOLY SHHHDHDJFCBCJFBC _

 

**_NagaSays_ **

_ FUCK YOU TSUYO _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ LMAO what did he do _

 

**_Do-K(ing)_Koichi_ **

_ Prob blasting out Bazuri Night over the phone lol _

_ He set that song as my alarm ringtone the other day, my ears still hurt until now _

 

**_GOGO_MORITAGOOO_ **

_ LMAOOOO _

_ Make sure you turn off the alarm or else the ghost will find you HAHAHAHAHA _

 

**_Do-K(ing)_Koichi_ **

_ OF COURSE I DID _

_ WHO THE FUCK WANTS THAT AS AN ALARM SOUND JLVKFNDJKCJDKD _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ Ok enough y’all, it’s almost 3 a.m. _

_ Chat here if you’re already inside your hiding place _

 

**_FishingOhno_ **

_ Ok _

 

**_SakuraiSho_ **

_ Roger that. _

 

**_MiyaKayyy_ **

_ WAIT I HAVEN’T FINISH SEWING MY DOLL _

_ OK DONE YAY _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ Hurry up _

_ Ok see you _

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

2.58 a.m.

 

Sho walked inside his bathroom. He could feel his feet shivering even though winter was over. 

 

His doll, check. Bathtub, check. Lights off, check. TV on, check. Salt water, check. Toothpick, check. Hell, Sho’s not going to use a real knife. 

 

_ What are you waiting for, Sho!? It’s just a game! Let’s get this over soon! _ His heart was racing faster than usual. He knew this was the last chance to go back. Once he start, there’s no going back.

 

_ No, I’m not going back _ .

 

Sho squeezed the doll on his palms, which has been sewed with red thread, its filling also replaced by rice and a bit of his fingernails. He walked towards the bathtub.

 

3 a.m.

 

Sho closed his eyes tight, still squeezing the doll.

 

“First tagger is Sho! First tagger is Sho! First tagger is Sho!” he shouted. 

 

He opened his eyes. Nothing happened, and Sho somehow feel relieved.

 

_ This is just the first step, be ready, Sho! _ he said to himself.

 

He walked out from the bathroom after putting the doll into the bathtub, towards his brother’s room, which is only next to the bathroom.

 

He faced the walls and started counting.

 

_ One. _

 

_ Two. _

 

_ Three. Four. Five. _

 

_ Six. Seven. Eight. _

 

_ Nine, ten. _

 

He got out of his brother’s room after he finished counting, and went back to the bathroom.

 

Still, nothing happened. The doll was still there inside the bathtub, the toothpick and cup of salt water also there on top of the sink. 

 

He took the toothpick and stabbed the upper arm of his doll.

 

“I found you Totoro!”

 

Sho closed his eyes again, and shouted “Now Totoro is it! Now Totoro is it! Now Totoro is it!”

 

So far he did followed the steps correctly. He put Totoro inside the bathtub, and the toothpick on the bathtub frame. 

 

He took the cup of salt water after pouring some of it into his mouth, and walked fast to his hiding place—the cupboard under his stairs, which looks almost the same as the one in  _ Harry Potter _ . 

 

_ Don’t look back, don’t look back _ , Sho whispered to himself. The floor felt colder and colder as he continued walking, the house became more silent that Sho could only hear his breath. 

 

Finally, he arrived at his hiding place. Sho didn’t know why, but the walking distance from the bathroom to the cupboard felt so long already that he wished the game would end right now, even though it had been less than 3 minutes since he started. He opened the cupboard and immediately shove himself in it. 

 

Again, he felt relieved when he had entered the cupboard and closed its doors. 

 

_ Now he just need to survive. _

 

Slowly, Sho took out his phone from his pocket.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ Uh… anyone here…?  _

 

**_FishingOhno_ **

_ Here _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ I’m in. _

_ Great to know I’m not alone. _

 

**_Do.Tsuyoshi (not Koichi)_ **

_ That was creepier than I thought. _

 

**_SakuraiSho_ **

_ I’m here _

_ Somehow the walking distance between my bathroom and my hiding place feels so far away… _

 

**_Do.Tsuyoshi (not Koichi)_ **

_ @SakuraiSho _ _ lmao i feel that too _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ Now that all the normal and decent people are here _

_ I’m worried about the rest _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ @Oka_Jun _ _ NOW ME TOO NCJFJJFNFJCNFCBD _

 

**_MatsuNiiSama_ **

_ You miss me? ;D _

 

**_GOGO_MORITAGOOO_ **

_ You miss me? ;D (2) _

 

**_MiyaKayyy_ **

_ You miss me? ;D (3) _

 

**_Do-K(ing)_Koichi_ **

_ You miss King Koichi? ;D _

 

**_NagaSays_ **

_ Why y’all so girly _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_@MatsuNiiSama_ _@GOGO_MORITAGOO_ _@MiyaKayyy_ _@Do-K(ing)_Koichi_ _@NagaSays_ _glad that the spirit haven’t eat you guys_

 

**_Do.Tsuyoshi (not Koichi)_ **

_ @NagaSays _ _ they secretly work in a ginza bar _

_ Well I’m not surprised if Ken-chan or Koichi did it for real lol _

 

**_MiyaKayyy_ **

_ Btw what now? _

 

**_Do.Tsuyoshi (not Koichi)_ **

_ See he’s trying to change the topic _

 

**_MiyaKayyy_ **

_ I’M SERIOUS IDIOT _

_ Why you never listen :””(( _

 

**_Do.Tsuyoshi (not Koichi)_ **

_ LMAO ask  _ _ @Oka_Jun _

 

**_MiyaKayyy_ **

_ I feel like he lied to us _

_ He said this will be okay _

_ But I feel like there’s a serial killer inside my house searching for me :(( _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ Lol just talk like this _

_ Why are you suddenly like this  _ _ @MiyaKayyy _ _ you’re the first person agreeing to join me _

_ If there’s something strange happening around you, report it here _

 

**_MiyaKayyy_ **

_ OF COURSE I AM _

_ BLAME YOURSELF FOR EXPLAINING THE GAMEPLAY SO CALMLY THAT I TRUSTED YOU _

 

**_MatsuNiiSama_ **

_ HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ Got it!  _ _ @Oka_Jun _

_ Btw isn’t it unusual to see you hosting a game like this? _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ Nothing special actually _

_ I mean I took a lot of you to go hiking with me right _

_ I wanna do indoor activities too sometimes lol _

 

**_GOGO_MORITAGOOO_ **

_ He’s just finding another way to kill you guys _

_ Last time he almost killed Sho while hiking _

_ But he failed _

_ So he tried another way _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ Great theory XD _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ Yes, great conspiracy theory. _

 

**_SakuraiSho_ **

_ It’s not a theory, it’s a FACT _

_ I feel like everyone’s trying to kill me _

_ Even Satoshi _

_ Remember that time when Satoshi took all of us on a boat trip? _

 

**_Do.Tsuyoshi (not Koichi)_ **

_ A NIGHTMARE I WON’T FORGET _

 

**_MiyaKayyy_ **

_ LOL _

 

**_GOGO_MORITAGOOO_ **

_ LMAO Sho and Tsuyo were thrown out of the boat that time _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ I threw up right after we got out from the boat XDD _

 

**_MatsuNiiSama_ **

_ What’s with his boat _

_ I enjoyed it _

 

**_FishingOhno_ **

_ @MatsuNiiSama _ _ thank you for being my only buddy _

 

**_MatsuNiiSama_ **

_ We shall do another boat trip someday Oh-chan <3<3 _

 

**_FishingOhno_ **

_ :*:*:* _

 

**_Do-K(ing)_Koichi_ **

_ It’s unusual to see both of you using many emojis _

_ What happened _

_ Did the spirit possess you already _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ @Do-K(ing)_Koichi _ _ maybe they just found out how to insert emojis JKVKDJSBAKVKFN _

 

**_MiyaKayyy_ **

_ LMAOOO _

_ Sho-chan should learn from them _

 

**_SakuraiSho_ **

_ Why me? _

 

**_MiyaKayyy_ **

_ You are always studying _

_ You need to relax too sometimes :)) _

_ Even your username is just your real name _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ I think it’s vice versa _

_ You’re the one who should study more  _ _ @MiyaKayyy _ _ so you can stop copying his homework or look at his test papers _

_ And mine too _

 

**_SakuraiSho_ **

_ What’s with my username? _

_ I just don’t like putting weird names like you guys _

_ Besides isn’t it easier to search? _

_ Usually I will need to scroll one by one searching your names if I wanna chat one of you, just because you all keep changing usernames every week and I lost track of them _

 

**_Do.Tsuyoshi (not Koichi)_ **

_ Tea, tea _

 

**_GOGO_MORITAGOOO_ **

_ Spill it, spill it all~ _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ @SakuraiSho _ _ it’s ok, I’m not like them. _

 

**_SakuraiSho_ **

_ You’re probably the only decent person in this group chat _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ I am.  _

 

**_Do-K(ing)_Koichi_ **

_ What’s with all this romance _

_ First Matsu-nii and Oh-chan _

_ Now Okada and Sho-chan _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ @Do-K(ing)_Koichi _ _ do you have a mirror _

_ We often see you share a bed with Tsuyo _

_ If that’s not the ultimate romance here, idk which is :)) _

 

**_MiyaKayyy_ **

_ What about you putting “wings” in your username  _ _ @TacKey_Wings _

_ Isn’t that a reference to Tsubasa-kun?? _

_ I see you have an undying love since junior high _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ WHAT NO _

_ I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHERE HE IS NOW _

 

**_GOGO_MORITAGOOO_ **

_ HAHAHAHAAHA _

 

**_Do.Tsuyoshi (not Koichi)_ **

_ Lol he’s being a tsundere _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ Ok enough y’all _

_ How’s it going _

 

**_Do-K(ing)_Koichi_ **

_ I think I heard some footsteps _

_ But idk if it’s the ghost or my neighbour lol _

_ Don’t worry. I won’t be easily killed. _

_ Uh btw _

_ Where is  _ _ @NagaSays _

 

**_MatsuNiiSama_ **

_ Don’t worry about him _

_ If not asleep, probably playing games _

_ Or his phone low battery _

_ Or maybe dead because he was too bored from waiting and get out from his hiding place lmao _

_ And I’m also bored, I wanna throw out this salt water inside my mouth _

_ Tell me some ghost stories _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ I hope he’s not dead tho _

_ Actually before this I read an article about the ones who failed this game _

_ I can tell you if you want lol _

 

**_MiyaKayyy_ **

_ @Oka_Jun _ _ NO THANKS. _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ @Oka_Jun _ _ how is it? Since I only heard stories from a friend who successfully did this hahahaha _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ Nothing much _

_ One person had gone missing _

_ Two others survived, but they got paranormal experiences and went to a priest right after that _

_ When the priest tried to talk with the spirit they played with, the spirit got angry because the two person played with them and stabbed them _

_ I guess that’s what happen if you used a real knife instead of a harmless toothpick _

_ Or replace the fingernail clippings with blood _

 

**_MatsuNiiSama_ **

_ I use a knife and my blood _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ WHAT _

 

**_MiyaKayyy_ **

_ WHAT _

 

**_Do.Tsuyoshi (not Koichi)_ **

_ DUDE _

 

**_Do-K(ing)_Koichi_ **

_ GG! _

_ I’M ALSO USING A KNIFE HAHAHAHA _

_ But since I don’t want scratch marks on my skin, I still use my fingernail clippings.  _

_ I need to stay handsome. _

 

**_GOGO_MORITAGOOO_ **

_ WOOOOOOO _

 

**_Do.Tsuyoshi (not Koichi)_ **

_ Koichi is stupid as usual _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ Please tell me you’re just joking, gosh _

 

**_MatsuNiiSama_ **

_ It’s true _

_ I had a bet with Nagase lmao _

_ Whoever uses a knife and substitute the fingernail clippings with blood, gets the ramen shop discount voucher we won the other day _

_ Idk with Nagase lol _

_ I bet he’s also doing the same _

 

**_SakuraiSho_ **

_ You’re crazy!!! _

 

**_FishingOhno_ **

_ Yeah that’s crazy…. _

 

**_MatsuNiiSama_ **

_ Oh I think the ghost is waiting for me already~ _

_ I heard some footsteps _

_ But it seems a bit far from my hiding place _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ DUDE _

_ Get out and end the game right NOW _

_ The spirit will get stronger the longer you play _

_ Moreover you’re using a KNIFE _

_ The chances of you dead are FUCKING HIGH _

_ THREE OF YOU, NAGASE, MATSU-NII, KOICHI _

_ DAMN IT, COME BACK ALIVE, MORONS _

 

**_MatsuNiiSama_ **

_ Fine, fine, I’m going out now _

_ Let’s search for the doll~ _

_ Relax it’s just a game _

 

**_Do-K(ing)_Koichi_ **

_ Like I said before, I won’t be killed that easy. _

_ I won’t be killed by a doll, of course lol _

_ Ok I’m searching for it too~ _

 

**_MatsuNiiSama_ **

_ In my living room now _

_ I will take a photo of the doll if I found it <3 _

_ Oh, found it _

 

**_NagaSays_ ** _ left the chat. _

**_MatsuNiiSama_ ** _ left the chat. _

 

**_Do-K(ing)_Koichi_ **

_ I found my doll! I spitted out the salt water, what should I do now ncjxncnvgm _

 

**_Do-K(ing)_Koichi_ ** _ left the chat. _

 

**_GOGO_MORITAGOOO_ **

_ WTF??? _

 

**_Do.Tsuyoshi (not Koichi)_ **

_ IT’S NOT FUNNY Y’ALL _

_ KOICHI IMMA GET OUT AND GO TO YOUR PLACE _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ TSUYO WAIT _

 

**_Do.Tsuyoshi (not Koichi)_ ** _ left the chat. _

 

**_MiyaKayyy_ **

_ FUCK WHAT HAPPENED Y’ALL _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ EVERYONE STAY IN YOUR PLACE _

 

**_SakuraiSho_ **

_ Why is this happening????? _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ I DON’T KNOW TOO _

_ Ok who else is using a knife???? _

 

**_FishingOhno_ **

_ Not me _

 

**_MiyaKayyy_ **

_ Not me too for sure!!!! _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ Me too!! _

 

**_SakuraiSho_ **

_ I didn’t!! I still use a toothpick!! _

 

**_GOGO_MORITAGOOO_ **

_ WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING _

 

**_MiyaKayyy_ **

_ FUCK EXPLAIN THIS  _ _ @Oka_Jun _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ You think I know??? _

_ FINE _

_ I’m going out now _

_ And prove to you all this game is nothing!!! _

 

**_FishingOhno_ **

_ Wait!! _

_ God, I just realized something _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ What is it??? _

 

**_FishingOhno_ **

_ Idk if this is a coincidence or not _

_ The ones who left the chat _

_ The order of their disappearance is based on their house distance to school _

 

**_SakuraiSho_ **

_ What do you mean?? _

 

**_FishingOhno_ **

_ Nagase-kun’s house is the closest to school…. _

_ Then Matsu-nii’s house is just a few blocks from Nagase-kun’s house…. _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ Oh shit _

 

**_SakuraiSho_ **

_ Gosh, you’re right _

 

**_FishingOhno_ **

_ Nearest to Matsu-nii’s house is Koichi and Tsuyoshi’s apartment… they lived in the same block, just different floors, right? _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ Why does this sound like a human’s doing rather than a ghost??? _

 

**_SakuraiSho_ **

_ But that’s the only reasonable theory! _

_ Or you wanna say the ghost just coincidentally hunt us based on our house distance???? _

 

**_MiyaKayyy_ **

_ Are you saying they were killed by a person??? Not a ghost??? _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ I swear I didn’t tell anyone about this game except you guys _

_ Who is hunting them???? _

_ OK NEVERMIND!!! Who’s house is closest to the Domotos’ apartment???? _

 

**_GOGO_MORITAGOOO_ **

_ MY HOUSE WTF _

_ FUCK, I’M NOT PLAYING ANYMORE _

_ IMMA GET OUT _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ GO, NO _

_ Get back now!!! _

 

**_MiyaKayyy_ **

_ GO, STOP _

 

**_GOGO_MORITAGOOO_ **

_ SHUT UP _

_ I DON’T WANNA HEAR ANYTHING FROM THE MAD MAN WHO STARTED THIS _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ I’M SERIOUS, GET BACK NOW _

_ YOU DON’T KNOW WHO’S AFTER YOU _

 

**_GOGO_MORITAGOOO_ ** _ left the chat. _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ FUCK I’M NEXT _

 

**_MiyaKayyy_ **

_ WE NEED TO CALL THE POLICE _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ NO, DON’T RAISE YOUR VOICE _

_ Or else the spirit will find you!!! _

_ Shit my TV is producing weird sounds _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ So you mean we just stay here waiting for the ghost to kill us???? _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ **

_ We must end the ritual first _

_ Then call the police or go to the nearest shrine and call a priest _

_ Fine, I’m going out now, since I’m the next victim based on the order _

_ If I didn’t make it, y’all better end the ritual quickly _

_ And do what I said before _

_ FUCK MY TV IS GETTING VERY LOUD _

 

**_FishingOhno_ **

_ Okada-kun??? _

 

**_SakuraiSho_ **

_ Hey??? You alright??? _

 

**_Oka_Jun_ ** _ left the chat. _

 

**_MiyaKayyy_ **

_ NO WAY _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ WHAT NOW _

 

**_SakuraiSho_ **

_ @TacKey_Wings _ _ your friend played this before, right??? _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ But they didn’t tell me it was going to be like this!!!!  _

_ Let’s just do what Okada said??? _

_ Who’s next according to the order???? _

 

**_FishingOhno_ **

_ Closest to Okada-kun’s house would be Miyake-kun’s, but that’s 10 minutes by train from the nearest station, right? _

 

**_MiyaKayyy_ **

_ But it’s fucking 4 a.m now!! _

_ No trains operating at this time!! _

 

**_SakuraiSho_ **

_ Wait!! _

_ If the culprit is really a human.... _

_ We got some time to escape!  _

_ Miyake-kun, get out of there quickly! _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ But if the culprit is a human and had planned to kill us all, they should have known that no trains are operating at this time and had prepared another option of transport… right???? _

 

**_FishingOhno_ **

_ Still, we got some time before they reached Miyake-kun _

 

**_MiyaKayyy_ **

_ Oh shit _

_ SHIT _

 

**_FishingOhno_ **

_ What happened??? _

 

**_MiyaKayyy_ **

_ I heard someone opening my front door!!! _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ WTF??? _

 

**_MiyaKayyy_ **

_ I swear I had locked it before we start playing!!! _

_ And I brought the keys along with me to my hiding place!!! _

 

**_SakuraiSho_ **

_ How is that possible??? _

 

**_MiyaKayyy_ **

_ How am I supposed to know???? _

_ FUCK I HEARD A GLASS BREAKING _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ Oiiii you still there???? _

 

**_MiyaKayyy_ ** _ left the chat. _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ DAMN IT _

_ NOW I’M CONVINCED THIS IS NOT A HUMAN’S DOING _

 

**_SakuraiSho_ **

_ Then what now???? _

_ We need to end this!!! _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ I KNOW _

_ BUT HOW DO WE EVEN GET OUT _

 

**_FishingOhno_ **

_ Calm down!!! _

_ There is still a possibility that this is a human’s doing _

_ Takki’s house and mine are almost the same distance with Miyake-kun’s house, just different directions _

_ And our houses are quite far from Miyake-kun’s _

_ We probably can try distracting the “culprit”??? _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ Oh-chan it’s not time for doing experiments!!!!  _

_ And how would you explain this as a human’s doing??? _

_ They reached Ken’s house in less than 10 minutes after Okada left the group chat!!! _

 

**_FishingOhno_ **

_ Ok here’s the plan!!! _

_ I bet either one of us will hear noises outside the hiding place _

_ Let’s say it’s going to be me who heard the noises _

_ While the “culprit” is in my house, Takki you get out, and call the police or priests _

_ If Takki failed, then Sho-kun will act as a backup as his house is the farthest _

_ Make sure you do it fast or else the “culprit” will chase you _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ Fine, let’s try that _

 

**_FishingOhno_ **

_ I hope we all survived _

_ If both me and Takki didn’t made it, you must live, Sho-kun _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ Idk if I should say this right now, but you’re so damn lucky, Sho _

 

**_SakuraiSho_ **

_ Hey my life is also at risk here!!! _

 

**_FishingOhno_ **

_ We all are…. _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ I shouldn’t have agreed to Okada since the beginning…. _

 

**_FishingOhno_ **

_ Well, we all made mistakes…. _

_ Don’t think about it anymore, now we just need to end this game _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ Oh-chan, you…. _

_ Idk why your wise side always come out in critical times like now _

 

**_FishingOhno_ **

_ Nah, forget it _

_ How’s it going over there? _

 

**_SakuraiSho_ **

_ Still, nothing happened…. But there is a possibility that the “culprit” will come after me first, right??? _

 

**_FishingOhno_ **

_ If it’s not a human’s doing, I guess yes _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ Me too, nothing happened _

_ Uh _

_ Wait a minute _

 

**_SakuraiSho_ **

_ Takki???? _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ Oh, nevermind. It’s just my neighbour’s doorbell _

 

**_SakuraiSho_ **

_ Damn it Takki you scared me _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ Uhhh _

_ But it’s getting louder???? _

_ OH FUCK _

 

**_FishingOhno_ **

_ Stay at your place!!! _

_ That might be them???? _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ I BET IT’S THEM _

_ THEY ALSO OPEN MY FRONT DOOR LIKE KEN, DAMN IT _

 

**_FishingOhno_ **

_ I’m going out now!!! _

_ Please stay safe everyone!!! _

 

**_SakuraiSho_ **

_ Satoshi be careful!!! _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ I HEARD THEM OPENING SOME DOORS IN MY HOUSE _

_ OH-CHAN HURRY UP!!! _

 

**_FishingOhno_ **

_ I’m outside of my house!!! _

_ I’m calling the police _

_ I’m heading to the nearest shrine now _

 

**_FishingOhno_ ** _ left the chat. _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ **

_ OH-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!!!! _

_ FUCK FUCK FUCKKK THEY KNOCKED AT THE WARDROBE I’M HIDING IN!!!! _

 

**_SakuraiSho_ **

_ WHAT??? _

 

**_TacKey_Wings_ ** _ left the chat. _

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Sho could feel his heartbeat just stopped for a second. His hands were all wet from cold sweat, he suddenly couldn’t move his legs.

 

_ He was the last one alive _ .

 

_ What should I do now???  _ he kept asking to himself. Should he just get out and end the game? But how if he ended up just like his friends???

 

His shirt was wet from all the sweat, he couldn’t control his breath anymore. He hold his own hands tightly, and started to mutter out as many prayers as he could.

 

_ Fine, I’m going to get out, search the doll, and end the game!! _ he convinced himself.

 

Slowly, Sho opened the door of his cupboard. Slowly, making sure the door ain’t squeaking. 

 

Clear.

 

He took the cup of salt water and got out from his hiding place.

 

_ 100% possibility that the doll isn’t in the bathroom anymore. _

 

He probably should search in the nearest room first. And so Sho went to the living room, the closest from the hiding place.

 

He tried to walk as silent as possible, thank God his floor wasn’t made from wood. He walked and walked, until he reached the living room.

 

Nil. The doll wasn’t there.

 

He moved on to the next place—the kitchen.

 

Sho was thinking about taking a candle from the kitchen shelf and lit it up, but then he remembered that all light must be turned off—damn. Thank God again he didn’t have a bad eye sight.

 

Also nil. Totoro wasn’t there too.

 

Sho then walked to his own room, which is only a few steps away from the kitchen.

 

The door knob of his room, which is made of stainless steel, felt really cold. Carefully, he turned the door knob and pushed the door.

 

It’s very dark inside without any lights on, only the dim moonlight was brightening the room.

 

But Sho was sure he saw someone standing on the corner of his room.

 

His feet froze, he couldn’t feel his hands, and dropped the cup of salt water.

 

The person slowly walked towards Sho.

 

That person was carrying a flashlight. And after pointing the flashlight to Sho, he pointed it to his own face. And Sho could see his face clearly now.

 

He realized that person was carrying Totoro with him. 

 

Besides Totoro, he is also carrying a knife. A blood-stained knife.

 

“......Satoshi…?”

 

“Sho-kun…. I had warned you not to join this game. I had gave you a chance to escape… yet you chose this.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first time attempting to write horror. Also my first time writing with this "group chat" format. Please forgive me if it's not scary (/ω＼)


End file.
